total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saw 3D
Saw 3D (released on home media as Saw: The Final Chapter) is a 2010 3D horror film directed by Kevin Greutert, written by Patrick Melton and Marcus Dunstan, and starring Tobin Bell, Costas Mandylor, Betsy Russell, Sean Patrick Flanery, and Cary Elwes. It is the seventh and final installment of the Saw franchise, and the only film in the series to be in 3D. The film focuses on a man who untruthfully claims to be a Jigsaw survivor and writes a book detailing his experience, becoming a local celebrity. He soon finds himself part of a real Jigsaw game where he must ultimately save his wife. Meanwhile, Jill Tuck explains to an internal affairs officer that rogue Detective Hoffman is the man responsible for the recent Jigsaw games; Tuck is put under police protected custody while officers search for Hoffman. An eighth installment was planned, but the decrease in the box office performance for Saw VI compared to previous installments led to Saw 3D being the final planned film in the series, and the plot concept for Saw VIII being incorporated into Saw 3D. Saw V director David Hackl was to direct the film, but two weeks before filming Lionsgate announced that Greutert, who directed the sixth film, would direct. Principal photography took place in Toronto, Ontario, from February to April 2010 and was shot with the SI-3D digital camera system, as opposed to shooting with traditional cameras and later transferring to 3D in post-production. Saw 3D was originally scheduled to be released on October 22, 2010, but was pushed back a week to October 29, 2010, in the United States and Canada; it was released a day earlier in the United Kingdom and Australia. The film was initially rated NC-17 (no children 17 and under admitted) by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) and had to be edited and re-submitted six times to finally receive an R rating while in Australia, the film received an R18+ rating despite all the previous installments having an MA15+ for their theatrical release. Saw 3D opened at number one making over $22.5 million. It received largely negative reviews from critics but was a box office success. Plot A flashback shows that after he escaped the bathroom, Dr. Lawrence Gordon found a steam pipe which he used to cauterize his leg. In the present, Ryan and Brad awaken in a metropolitan storefront window in front of a growing crowd of people. Both men are bound at the wrists to a worktable in front of a buzz saw, and Dina, their mutual lover, is suspended above a third saw. Jigsaw's puppet informs the men that someone must die in one minute, and after a brief fight during which Brad is cut by the saw, they realize Dina's betrayal and allow the saw to bisect her. Having seen Mark Hoffman survive the reverse bear trap, Jill Tuck goes to Matt Gibson, an internal affairs detective at Hoffman's precinct, and incriminates Hoffman as the accomplice in exchange for protection and immunity from prosecution. Meanwhile, Hoffman abducts four racist skinheads - Evan, Dan, Jake and Kara - and sets them in a junkyard trap that kills all of them. He leaves the reverse bear trap at the scene to incriminate Jill, who Gibson puts in protective custody. After a gathering of past game survivors takes place, including Lawrence and several others, Hoffman abducts Bobby Dagen, a self-help guru who achieved fame and fortune by falsifying a story of his own survival, and brings him to an abandoned insane asylum. Hoffman also sends videos to Gibson, offering cryptic clues to his location and promising to end the games if Jill is given to him. Dagen awakens in a cage and is informed by videotape that his wife Joyce was also kidnapped, and will die if he doesn't save her within sixty minutes. After escaping the cage, which dangles over a floor of spikes, Dagen begins looking for Joyce. Along the way, he finds Nina, his publicist; Suzanne, his lawyer; and Cale, his closest friend and co-conspirator. All three are in separate traps representing the three wise monkeys and are killed despite his efforts to save them. Gibson eventually discovers the asylum's location and sends a SWAT team, who are all sealed in another room and killed by toxic gas. Simultaneously, he and two of his men infiltrate Hoffman's command center, located in the junkyard. He finds one of the skinhead corpses in front of the monitors and realizes that Hoffman hacked into the police security system and infiltrated police headquarters in a body bag, but an automatic gun turret rises and kills Gibson and his men before he can warn them. After removing his upper wisdom teeth to retrieve the combination to a security door, Dagen finds Joyce, who is chained at the neck to a steel platform. To save her, he is forced to reenact the trap he claimed to survive: he must drive two hooks through his pectoral muscles and hoist himself up to deactivate Joyce's trap. He fails when the hooks rip through his flesh, and a brazen bull capsule closes around Joyce and incinerates her. Meanwhile, Hoffman kills the coroner and every officer between him and Jill. He knocks her out after a brief struggle and straps her to a chair, then secures the original reverse bear trap to her head, killing her. Hoffman destroys his workshop and prepares to leave town, but is attacked and abducted by three pig-masked figures, the leader revealing himself as Lawrence. Flashbacks reveal that John Kramer found Lawrence unconscious by the steam pipe and nursed him to health, and Lawrence assisted John in secret ever since. A package delivered to him at the hospital by Jill contained instructions from John to watch over her and to take action if anything happened to her. To this end, Lawrence brings Hoffman to the abandoned bathroom and shackles him by the ankle to a pipe. He throws the hacksaw he cut his own foot off with out of the bathroom, and then turns off the lights and seals the door, leaving Hoffman to die. Cast *Tobin Bell as John Kramer *Costas Mandylor as Detective Mark Hoffman *Betsy Russell as Jill Tuck *Cary Elwes as Dr. Lawrence Gordon *Sean Patrick Flanery as Bobby Dagen *Chad Donella as Detective Matt Gibson *Gina Holden as Joyce Dagen *Dean Armstrong as Cale *Rebecca Marshall as Suzanne *Naomi Snieckus as Nina *James Van Patten as Dr. Heffner *Chester Bennington as Evan *Gabby West as Kara *Dru Viergever as Dan *Benjamin Clost as Jake *Sebastian Pigott as Brad *Jon Cor as Ryan *Anne Greene as Dina *Tanedra Howard as Simone *Shauna MacDonald as Tara Abbott *Greg Bryk as Mallick Scott *Janelle Hutchison as Addy *Kevin Rushton as Trevor *Noam Jenkins as Michael Marks Images Saw 3D.1.jpg Saw 3D.2.jpg Saw 3D.3.jpg Saw 3D.4.jpg Saw 3D.5.jpg Saw 3D.6.jpg Saw 3D.7.jpg Saw 3D.8.jpg Saw 3D.9.jpg Saw 3D.10.jpg Saw 3D.11.jpg Saw 3D.12.jpg Saw 3D.13.jpg Saw 3D.14.jpg Saw 3D.15.jpg External links * Category:Films Category:2010 release Category:Saw series Category:Tobin Bell films Category:Shawnee Smith films Category:Cary Elwes films